Joey Drew Studios
'' from Bendy and the Ink Machine.]] (also known as the workshop) is an animation studio and the main setting where Bendy and the Ink Machine takes place, established in 1929.Joey+Drew+Studios.png Owned by Joey Drew, this is where he, his friend Henry Stein, and all other workers collaborated 30 years before the events of the game, producing a series of Bendy cartoons. History Founded in an unknown full date other than the year of 1929, Joey Drew Studios is located at Brooklyn, New York. The corporation is known for being the place where Henry spent his time animating long ago and used to work with his friend, Joey Drew, making Bendy cartoons, along with many other animators. In an unknown year, the studio was defunct for mysterious circumstances. 30 years later, at the beginning in-game, Henry receives a letter from Joey saying that he should come to "his" old workshop, because he has something to show him. Just in time, Henry revisits Joey Drew Studios from the first beginning chapter, it appears that the studio itself was long-time abandoned due to its yearly defunct. Notwithstanding the fact about the studio's long closure, the entrance door strangely still remains unlocked for Henry to get inside. Upon discovering, Henry must active the Ink Machine as a task, and later ending up trapped within the studio as he begin exploring deeper into lower underground levels, desperately finding the exit to escape the studio's corruption. Progressing in deeper levels under the studio, there are few corporate places owned by crew employees within this studio; Music Department by Sammy Lawrence, Heavenly Toys by Shawn Flynn, and Accounting & Finance by Grant Cohen. it is unknown where the studio is headed at this point, though a letter from Allison Pendle at Joey's apartment reveals that an opportunist somehow broke in and stole one of Thomas Connor's inventions. Employees As of yet, there are 11 known workers occupying at Joey Drew's Studio, while Bertrum Piedmont and Lacie Benton from Bendy Land are only collaborators of the studio: * Joey Drew (lead animator and founder) * Henry Stein (co-founder and former animator) * Wally Franks (janitor) * Susie Campbell (former voice actress) * Norman Polk (projectionist) * Sammy Lawrence (music/song director) * Shawn Flynn (toy maker) * Allison Pendle (voice actress) * Thomas Connor (repairman) * Grant Cohen (shop/budget keeper) * Jack Fain (lyricist) Map Layouts Trivia * The workshop seems to be an influence by real-life cartoon-producing companies, such as Walt Disney Studios and Fleischer Studios. * The game's development team hosted by Kindly Beast has a name called after this animation studio; Joey Drew Studios Inc.. Audio Gallery JoeyDrewStudiosNewLogo.png|Joey Drew Studios new logo showing when opening the game. JoeyDrewNothing.png|Joey Drew Studios logo seen through the Seeing Tool Music department decal.png|The logo for Music Department by Sammy Lawrence. Heavenly-Toys.png|The logo for Heavenly Toys by Shawn Flynn. Level s accounting finance decal.png|The logo for Accounting & Finance by Grant Cohen. NewWall.png|One of the walls of the studio. MetalTexture.png|A metal wall. MetalWall.jpg| CheckerFloor.png|Checkered floors. WallTear.png Wall.png Door01.png Door.png Floor.png Tile hole texture.png|A broken wall. References ru:Студия Джоуи Дрю pl:Sillyvision pt-br:Joey Drew Studios Category:Locations Category:Establishments Category:BATIM locations